Vampire Ires
by SilverSauce
Summary: "Mystic Falls is my home." Sasuke said. "And mine!" Naruto declared. "And mine." Itachi intoned. (Ita)SasuNaru


**Vampire ires **

"Mystic Falls is my home." Sasuke said. "And mine!" Naruto declared. "And mine." Itachi intoned. (Ita)SasuNaru

This was written in a moment of insanity lasting two hours instead of studying for my chemistry final. As for Terror Reigns I still have ideas and want to write it but I'm unsure about it for whatever reason. And the title of this story makes no sense, woo! Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto.

.

.

.

**01: just another sleepless night, boring day**

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. It had been a long time since he had experienced one of those chilling nightmares, but it haunted him with its familiarity all the same.

In the dream he had been happily sitting in the kitchen, slurping his homemade ramen noodles while his mother whistled a little ditty at the sink. He looked up as his little brother Kurama had rushed in, no doubt eager to get his own portion of Kushina's delicious miso ramen. Naruto turned back to eating his own soup while his brother had hopped up into the bar stool adjacent to him only to find the soup was gone...!

Naruto moaned pitifully at the loss before realizing the demeanor of his whole kitchen had changed. His mom was nowhere to be found, nor was his happy go lucky brother. Instead the room was desolate, with cobwebs, dust and mould covering everything as if it had not been lived in for decades. Naruto sat stock still for a moment before jerking and rushing out into the living room. His whole family was sitting out on the couch but they were not moving as they gazed lifelessly at the static upon the television screen. Bewildered and more than a little frightened Naruto noticed his front door creak open.

Timidly he walked down the dark corridor before reaching the entrance. He peaked through the crack and was surprised when he saw a crow and a raven attacking each other. The raven gobbled up the crow before hacking violently and going still itself. Then the raven exploded and ramen flew everywhere and Naruto screamed because it was such a waste of good, wholesome food and-

Naruto got up from his bed, still a bit dazed by the dream. He wondered what it meant but all the same he figured he would never know. He was dead wrong.

.~.

A tanned hand ran haphazardly through shaggy blond locks before descending to cover the chasm that opened on his face as he yawned with much gusto. Another boring day of high school. Undoubtedly, senioritis gnawed at his academic ambitions until they were virtually non-existent. With only a few more weeks before winter break people could hardly pay attention as it was, much less the seniors.

"Naruto, man, Mr. Morino is giving you the stink eye again," his friend Kiba muttered as he elbowed his listless friend surreptitiously.

Naruto watched in a day-dreamer's haze as the red triangular tattoos on Kiba's face stretched and shrank up and down as the boy spoke. He couldn't help but wonder if he ate them what they would taste like...

Another massive yawn escaped the blond mess as he realized quite belatedly that playing Battlefield until 3am compounded with his inability to go back to sleep after his dream woke him around 6am made for a crappy, miserable day.

"Uzumaki! Just test me once more! If you fall asleep in my class again I will personally see to it that you live to regret it." Ibiki Morino the psychology teacher, which was quite fitting seeing as the man himself was psychopathic. If any other teacher had said such a bland, vague thing Naruto wouldn't have given a damn, but with Ibiki one couldn't help but feel he didn't elaborate because he would be fired for pre-meditated violence and cruelty towards children. Well, young adults anyway. Against his protesting body Naruto brought himself back to alertness just in time to see the classroom door open.

Ibiki cleared his throat as if to shake off the malicious words that wanted to crawl up his throat before composing himself. He and everyone else in the room stopped and stared as a man walked, no glided, no fucking floated into the room. Naruto swore his brain short circuited and he vaguely heard Kiba gasp as a guy with the most striking features made his way to the front desk.

He was for all intents and purposes, a normal boy with extremely pale skin and a strange haircut and yet it was as if everybody knew something was different about him. He exchanged some words with Ibiki, who nodded somewhat uncomfortably, before turning to address the class.

His face...

It was shaped perfectly and there was no sign of blemishes or scars. His nose was aristocratic as was the line of his jaw but most importantly his eyes were the darkest abysses Naruto had ever witnessed.

"Hello students," he began his voice deep and gravelly. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I..." Here he paused for a moment as if having an internal debate before something slipped in his eyes and he actually visibly shrugged. Quick as lightning, the strange black-haired freak had appeared in front of a student in the closest row and latched his mouth onto his neck. He slurped greedily and Naruto watched in disbelief as blood squirted and squelched from the veins and out of the puncture wound. The man extricated himself from the boy and he collapsed to the ground, blood pooling in a puddle around him. Crimson stained the man-no creature's lips and hands as he smirked knowingly at the horrified people in the classroom. Even Ibiki couldn't seem to form words.

Naruto watched strangely invigorated but also extremely scared as the man's eyes changed from the darkest brown, almost black to vermillion. Three tomoes in each eye spun madly as the man purred, "I want you all to forget what you just saw."

Naruto blinked.

"... My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I am thrilled to be a new student here at Konoha High."

.~.

No one thought to help the boy who was bleeding out in his own vital fluids. In fact, it was almost as if he wasn't there. And to them the poor student wasn't. Sasuke watched dispassionately for a moment from his new vantage point among the students before he sighed and his left eye went red while his right remained black. Discreetly covering it with his left hand the tomoes spun counter clockwise maddeningly fast, healing the wound before his very eyes. He was at that moment proud of his reconstruction abilities. It was like he had never been bit. The student stood up warily before slipping back into reality as if he had never disappeared from it. He like all the others forgot what had just transpired.

.~.

With pursed lips the blond discreetly looked at the 'new student'. Or as discreetly as a blond moron could manage, which was not very. The man called Sasuke was strange to say the least and Naruto couldn't help but shiver when he thought about why exactly he felt the boy was strange. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch in his mind, but he knew it was something monstrous.

From his left Hinata shyly asked him if he was okay but Naruto honestly could not respond, because he did not know.

.

.

.

Mwahaha. I disliked where vampire diaries is going right now and then I thought why not just make my own version starring the Naruto characters! This story will deviate so much it won't be recognizable but nonetheless, it should be fun.

So obviously the vamps will have more powers than just compulsion because that's tired anyway. Plus Uchiha's with sharingan are obligated to have cool eye tricks.

I mean, if people like it that is. XD


End file.
